


Making AI Dungeon do dangan fanfic writing

by JiggleLou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Incest, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tf why does AI make everyone american??, This Is STUPID, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiggleLou/pseuds/JiggleLou
Summary: Like the title says.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Requests (OPEN)

Felt like this would be cool. Uh anyways here are very few rules for requesting:

No 18+ requests.

No incest (Ex. Junkuro) ships.

No selfcest (Ex. Hajime x Izuru) ships.

No pedo ships. So like no Masaru x Komaru type of stuff. Crossgame doesn't really count.

Anyways uh yeah.


	2. Komaru in a Killing Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be some useless author commentary ig- if it's bold and has () around it's just me saying shit

Komaru wakes up in a locker, "What the hell am I doing here? Why did they put me here? She gets out of the locker. "W-where am I?.." "Ah, you're awake!" A little girl's voice comes from behind the corner "You must be Komaru. My name's Toko. Some kind of friend took me hostage and put me here too."

**(WHAT'S UP TOKO HOW'VE YOU BEEN :))**

"What? Who?" "You'll see when you get up... There's something weird about this, though." Komaru hears footsteps. "Come on, get up!" The little girl urges her "We gotta get out of here." "What? What do you mean? Who took you hostage?" "No time to explain! Let's go!" Komaru tries to follow the girl, but she keeps running away from Komaru. "Hey, stop! Let me go!" The girl doesn't stop though "There's something really weird about her, I think!" "Let's try to escape through that door. Come on!" Komaru follows the girl through a door that leads to a staircase. "Where is this?" "I don't know." Toko says as she runs "But I know my way out of here. Come on!" They start to go up the stairs. "Ah, that's right! There's a storage room right above us!" Komaru says. They go to the storage room but it appears that it wasn't a storage room but a gym. "Ugh... We're too late." Komaru sees Monomi lying on the floor, dead.

**(w h-)**

They quickly leave the room. "I can't go this way." Toko says pointing behind her.

**(ah yes, ignoring a dead body. Makes sense)**

"Um, what is going on here?" They hear a voice. "And that makes 16!" Another voice called. "I don't know what you're talking about." Komaru tries to run. "Who are you?" The first voice asks. "Komaru Naegi. I just got here." "Do you know why we're here, Naegi?" The voice said. "Ah, no.." Komaru said. "I know!" A voice suddenly said. Everyone turns around to see a black and white teddy bear. "You're participating in a Killing Game!" The bear said. "So, who are you?" Komaru asks. "My name is Monokuma! I'm your principal of this game!" "What do you want?" "Well, if you get your memory backs up to when you arrived at this school, you can figure that out!" "How can we remember our past if we don't have any? "You'll have to wait! The motive will come in soon, after you introduce all of yourselves!" Everyone gets introduced. Komaru doesn't really talk much except to say her name, her age, and that she's new. After that, she tries to pay attention to everything that is happening, but it's pretty hard since there are a lot of things going on at the same time. Monokuma comes back. "Okay? You ready for the motive? I'm already getting impaient! I hope you all already introduced yourselves!" "Yes, we are." Komaru says. "You seem to have realized you have amnesia! You want your memories, righhhhttt?" Monokuma said. "Yeah, that would be great." Komaru said. "Well if you want your memories back..You gotta kill somebody!" Monokuma cheered. Everyone looked confused. "What? No, we just got here and you just told us that we have amnesia! We can't kill someone! We only just met!" Uli yelled. "If you don't kill someone, someone else will kill you! And then you'll never get your memories back!" Monokuma yelled. "But of course..Killing someone for your memories isn't just that..You have to get away with it! In a class trial!" Monokuma said. "What? We're in a trial where people get killed?" Komaru said. "Yes! If you want your memories back, you'll have to get away with killing another person in this trial! "Those who do get away with it, shall earn their precious memories and escape this school! But those are caught.." Monokuma said. "..shall be executed painfully, by me!" He continued. "That's insane! In the first place, we don't even know if we can get away with it!" Uli said. "You guys are Ultimates! You can get away with it..if you're smart enough!" Monokuma replied. "We're not gonna kill someone over some dumb memores, right?.." Komaru yelled out. "Well uhmm..I REALLY want my memories.." Meeko said in a small voice. "We'll see..Well then, I'll be waiting for someone to kill. Toodles!" Monokuma said as he leaves. We leave the gym and go explore. In a few places there are metal detectors, but we don't go through them and we end up finding a pretty big building complex. There are a few security cameras in the area, but we avoid them. "So, who do you think we should kill?" Uli asks. "We're not gonna kill someone!" Komaru said. "Yes we are! We can't get out of this school if we don't kill someone!" "We're not gonna kill anyone!" "Yeah, we probably should kill someone." Mason says. Komaru sighs and leaves them, she goes to Toko. She hangs out with Toko for a few hours. They just talk about random things. About their home islands, about having fun in class. About other stuff too. Eventually though they start to wonder what's going on with the other groups. Komaru leaves and goes to the dorms. There are a few groups there, mostly hanging out in the dorm rooms. They're the only ones who finished searching the floors so they're the only ones left. One of the guys, Ben, notices Komaru. "Heyyyyy, Koko!" Ben yelled. Komaru ignores and enters into her dorm to go to sleep. Ben follows her and tries to chat, but she ignores him. He's annoying, but she'd still like him to stop if he really wants to talk to her. Komaru wakes up, and goes to the cafeteria to eat. Only 5 are here. So it was pretty quiet. Komaru leaves, and right after she leaves she hears a bell ringing. "A body's been discovered!" Monokuma said, in the TV. "What?! Already?!" Uli yells.

**(world record of getting a dead body in a Killing Game.)**

"Please enter Mason's room to find the body!" Monokuma says. The TV turns off, everyone goes to Mason's room and sees his body on the floor. It's hard to see, since blood covers most of it, and there are several cuts all over. "Oh god..." Uli said. "Mason was murdered!" "Please investigate, so we can start the trial!" Monokuma said in the speakers. Mason's body is still on the floor as you enter the room. Komaru looks for the cause of death, and finds a large cut on his neck. "There's the cause of death. Someone with sharp knees, and sharp teeth." "Let's hurry up and find who did it before anyone else does!" Kyros says. You begin to look around and see a few things. You notice a large box next to his desk. You grab it and bring it with you. "What's that?" Kyros asks. "We're not sure. It's not a bomb, it doesn't look like one though." You say as you all walk out of the room. You open it and find all manner of torture instruments. Chances are it was a present from some sick child who thought Mason was a monster. Komaru takes the box and places it aside. You can see the dents from where some of the contents fell out. "Let's look for the actual murderer!" Kyros says excitedly. You begin to search around, hoping you won't find anything else out of the ordinary. You look under the bed, in the closet, and everywhere else. You look under the floorboards, behind the paintings, inside every nook and cranny. There's just nothing out of the ordinary. You begin to suspect that the murderer is one of the students who went out to the courtyard to participate in the box game. Ben, Connor, or Lucy stood there while he was killed. It's very slim, but there's two possible killers. You have a bad feeling about this. "I can't find the murderer!" you shout to the group. "What?! Where?!?" Kyros asks. "I don't know, but I think... I think it was Lucy!" "What? How can that be possible? She was here the whole time!" "It seems like you've already finished investigating! Please enter the elevator in the gym, and we'll proceed to the next class trial!" Monokuma cheered.

**(quickest investigation)**

"Connor! Lucy! The rest of you, follow me!" Kyros commands. You grab your friends and follow him to the elevator. An hour in the class trial later.. "So, the only person who had a motive to kill Mason is Lucy." You say. "Correct." Monokuma says. Everyone votes for Lucy. Lucy is executed by Monokuma, she was forced to climb on a spiky wall;she fell down and died. Everyone cries. "I can't believe I have to do this again.." Komaru says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof youch what a terrible terrible ai dungeon story


End file.
